transformersmarveloverwatchuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Boxworth's
Arthur invites Zeke to his father's boxing gym, Boxworth's. Plot January 3, 2009 Zeke sits on top of his roof, where he's met with Hilde. Zeke asks Hilde how her New Years went, and Hilde mentions that her New Years was boring, and didn't stay up for it. She asks Zeke how his was, and Zeke mentions that things got wild. 2 days prior, Emily, Jack, Zeke, and Michael count down for New Years. When New Years strikes and the Glass ball drops in New York, Michael rips his clothes off as everyone else begins to celebrate. Zeke tells Michael to put his clothes back on. Zeke then puts on a song and rocks out to it. Natalia continues to play with her doll, as Annabelle plays "Auld Lang Sine" on her Keyboard. Emily tells Michael to put his clothes back on. Zeke mentions that it was crazy. Hilde asks Zeke if he's excited to go back to school, to which Zeke mentions that he is. Hilde mentions that she heard that Talent Seekers are holding Auditions on the second week back. Zeke wonders what Talent Agencies want with Elementary Schoolers, and Hilde mentions that some students have talent. Meanwhile, Downstairs, Emily cradles Liz, Zach, and Georgio at the same time. Emily mentions that she can't hold children like that. Mrs. Windsor mentions that she could hold one of the children, and Emily hands Mrs. Windsor Zach. Zach begins to cry, and Mrs. Windsor asks what she did. Emily asks Mrs. Windsor to hand her her son back. In the Smith Household, Merrot tells Zelah that he's going to his job, and Zelah kisses him goodbye. Trigger asks his mother if his father is going to the Gym, and Zelah confirms it. Trigger asks why his father never brings him to the Gym, and Zelah mentions that it's dangerous. Trigger asks how, and Arthur mentions that they have showers over at the Gym, with naked men. Trigger gets grossed out and runs to his room. Arthur asks if he could go to the Gym, and Zelah tells her son to get moving, as his father just left. Arthur grabs his Gym bag and runs out of the household. Arthur then begins to run down the street. Zeke and Hilde spot Arthur running down the street, and both begin to climb down from the roof. The pair run down the street after Arthur, and Arthur stops. Zeke asks Arthur where he was going, and Arthur mentions that he's going to Boxworth's. Zeke asks what Boxworth's is, and Arthur asks Zeke if he's joking. Zeke asks why, and Arthur mentions that he mentioned Boxworth's a whole lot of times in the past, including the day they met. Zeke apologizes for not remembering, and begins to walk to Boxworth's with Arthur and Hilde. Hilde asks what Boxworth's does, and Arthur mentions that they box. Hilde asks what it means "To Box", and Arthur asks her if she's never seen Boxing Matches before. Hilde frowns, and Arthur apologizes, mentioning that he forgot about her house's "Rules". Welcome to Boxworth's Zeke, Hilde, and Arthur arrive at Boxworth's. Marmaduke Bannerman practices his punches with Merrot. Merrot encourages Marmaduke to punch harder. Eventually, Marmaduke accidentally punches Merrot in the face and Merrot falls. Arthur goes to help his dad. Merrot tells Marmaduke that he did a good job, before going to clean his bloody nose. Hilde mentions that it looked intense. Zeke walks up to Marmaduke and asks him his name, to which Marmaduke shares. Marmaduke asks Zeke what he's doing, and Zeke mentions that he's Arthur's friend. Marmaduke scoffs before drinking from a bottle. Merrot welcomes Zeke to Boxworth's, and Zeke takes the pleasure. Merrot mentions that they practice Boxing at Boxworth's to keep Boxing alive. Zeke asks if he personally knows Boxworth, and Merrot laughs. Zeke asks what's funny, and Arthur mentions that his dad's nickname is "Boxworth". Merrot tells Zeke that he is so blonde. Merrot calms down and asks Zeke if he wants to try boxing. Zeke accepts and asks where he begins. Merrot leads Zeke to a punching bag and asks Arthur to warm him up. Arthur instructs Zeke to make fists, and Zeke does so. Arthur then instructs Zeke to punch the bag, and Zeke does so, weakly. Arthur tells Zeke that he has to do it harder. Zeke then punches harder, and Arthur tells Zeke to practice punching like that. Zeke continually punches the bag. Zeke continually punches the bag, as Hilde watches. Hilde asks if he could try, and Arthur instructs Zeke to continue, as he goes asks his dad. Arthur approaches his dad and asks if Hilde can try. Merrot mentions that there are no women in Boxworth's. Arthur walks up to Hilde and relays what his father said. Hilde asks why, and Arthur invites Hilde to his father's office. Hilde enters Merrot's Office and asks why she can't try. Merrot tells Hilde that no girl ever applied for Boxworth, mainly because the building doesn't have many Locker Rooms. Hilde asks Merrot if she can at least try for the day, and Merrot asks Arthur to have her practice on a punching bag next to Zeke. Arthur drags a Punching Bag and tries to hang it up. Arthur then gets down and asks Hilde to hang it as he lifts it. They are successful, and Arthur instructs Hilde to make a fist. Hilde does so, and Arthur tells her to try again. Hilde mentions that she knows how to punch, and Arthur asks to see. Hilde punches Arthur in the face, which he falls to the floor. Arthur gets back up and tells Hilde to start punching the bag. Hilde punches Arthur in the nuts, and he falls to the floor again, before going on to the Punching Bag. Arthur sits down with a Bag over his nuts and asks Hilde why. Hilde mentions that she got into fights with kids in Daycare and she learned to fight back. 36 Paragraphs left; TO BE EDITED... Featured Characters * Oxton Family ** Ezekiel-Amadeus Oxton ** Emily Oxton ** Jack Windsor ** Michael Oxton ** Georgio Oxton ** Elizabeth Oxton ** Zachary Oxton * Holmes-Falsworth Family ** Hildegard von Zidlitz-Holmes * Smith Family ** Merrot "Boxworth" Smith ** Zelah Smith ** Trigger Smith ** Arthur Smith * Marmaduke Bannerman Soundtrack TBE Notes TBE Episode Script Boxworth's Script